Файл:Tico-Tico no Fubá
Description Work: Tico-Tico no Fubá (Choro) Composer: Zequinha de Abreu (1880-1935) (Brazil) Performer: Edson Lopes Arrangement by Edson Lopes Level: Advanced Sheet Music available: http://bit.do/violao |artist = (The Frankie Bostello Orchestra) |year = 1917 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 2 |mc = Purple |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 103 |nowc = TicoTico |perf = Julien Durand (P1)}}"Tico-Tico No Fubá", composed by Zequinha de Abreu and performed by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra, is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He has shoulder-length black hair. He wears a gold glitter head band, a purple long sleeve shirt with gold outlining and an exposed chest, purple pants, and black shoes. P2 P2 is a woman. She has black hair in a bun. She wears gold glitter head band, a purple long sleeve mini dress with gold outlining and an exposed torso, and turquoise peep-toe heels. TicoTico Coach 1.png|P1 TicoTico Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background features many animated stripes;in the middle, there is a mini stage with gold curves and a room with "Tico Tico" on top. The walls are first blue with exploding fireworks; then, they turn in shades of yellow and red with sparkles, and then green with each dancers' silhouettes doing different moves. The room switches to a solid purple, where it fades into blue, red, green, orange, and black. The room is soon lit up with colorful lights, which are shaped like pebbles, stars, and a long twisted cylinder. The room's next transition shows exploding colorful fireworks. Then, it shows huge flames (some of which turn blue) on a black background; after that, it shows white stripes alternated with red stripes with white rotating stars (sometimes, the red stripes become blue). Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: P1 and P2 jump towards each other and bump stomachs with your arms extended downwards. Gold Move 2: P1 and P2 swing your arms counter-clockwise at the same time. TicoTicoGM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 TicoTicoGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game TicoTicoGM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 TicoTicoGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Tico-Tico No Fubá appear in the following Mashups: * What Is Love (Icebreakers) Dance Quests Tico Tico No Fubá ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''maps: * Family Trivia * The Just Dance UK thumbnail lacks the song's accent.File:Ticoticonofuba2017.jpg * ''Tico-Tico no Fubá ''is the fourth Portuguese song featured in ''Just Dance 2017, and the seventh overall. * Tico-Tico no Fubá is the fourth song in the series covered by Frankie Bostello after Love Boat, Mahna Mahna, and Copacabana, but this is the first in which he is credited as The Frankie Bostello Orchestra. **This is also the first song covered by Frankie Bostello to be instrumental, and the first Portuguese-language song to be instrumental. *''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' is the oldest song in Just Dance 2017, being released in 1917. Gallery Ticotico.png|''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' TicoTicoMenu.png|''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' on the menu 000000b5.png| cover IMG_0832.JPG|Coach selection screen TicoTicoP2Ava.png|P2’s avatar Frankiebostello photobooth.png|P1 on Photobooth TicoTicoBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes Videos Tico-Tico no Fubá Just Dance 2017 Tico-Tico No Fubá by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra - 5 stars References Site Navigation